Just One Dance
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: A dance is coming to Danville & the Tri-State Area High School. The twist: it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance. What that means: Girls ask the guys to go. Furthremore, Phineas realizes Isabella likes him... In Psychology class? Just read it to find out what happens. Somewhat of an explanation in the prologue. Eventual Phinabella and other couples, including Eventual Ferbnessa & AdysonxOC.
1. Prologue

**Alright; This is the prologue to the first chapter of my story; Just One Dance. Chapter One up soon (hopefully) as well.**

**Just One Dance Prologue: The Dance is Coming! The Dance is Coming!**

**Ferb's POV**

I was walking around after school, after some time in the library, and I saw that there were posters all along the school. As soon as I saw the posters, I could almost picture a "Phinabella" moment. It was a Sadie Hawkins Dance, a trend that I thought was discontinued in the 1990s. The only difference between a Sadie Hawkins Dance and a regular dance was that, in the former, the girls asked the guys. Isabella was going to flip.

I immediately pulled out my phone and went to our Facebook group, which had Me, Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Adyson, and our friend Samuel, as well as the rest of the Fireside girls and Django. After denying several more requests from Irving to join, I posted, "News Flash: Upcoming School Dance: Sadie Hawkins Dance, at the School Gymnasium, next week, on Friday."

Phineas was the first to like the comment, as always. Samuel was soon to follow, and Isabella and the others liked within a few minutes.

Phineas then commented: "What, exactly, is a 'Sadie Hawkins Dance?' "

Isabella then commented: "Yeah; what is it?"

Samuel then commented, "*facepalm* You tell them, Ferb. I'm too busy ROFLing to notice."

His comment was soon liked by the rest of the group.

I then commented: "Well, Phineas, a Sadie Hawkins Dance is similar to a regular dance, but the girls ask the guys to go to the dance. I originally thought the idea fell out in the 1990s, but evidently it is back on for at least one night only."

Samuel liked my comment.

Buford then commented: Hey! Baljeet! perhaps we can crash this thing!

Baljeet replied: "Why do you always have to bring me into this?"

Buford responded: "Because I can."

Samuel commented: "If think I'm going to let you ruin that night, you're sorely mistaken."

Buford said, "Yeah; how are you going to stop me?

Samuel commented: "You don't want to know… you, most likely, would not survive the ordeal…"

Phineas then commented: "Wow… that just got creepy really fast. Can we switch to something more… positive?"

Samuel replied: Once Phineas, always Phineas…

Everyone liked that.

Buford commented, "Hey, Girly! Now you should tell Dinner Bell!"

Samuel commented: "What did I tell you about calling Phineas Dinner Bell?!""

Buford replied, "*Gulp* I'm in for it now."

Phineas then interrupted, asking, "What about Isabella?"

Baljeet tried to cover, saying, "Nothing. Nothing at all, Phineas."

Phineas then asked, "No; I really mean it! What is it!"

Samuel then commented: "You'll know eventually. just try to be patient; OK?"

By that time, it was late in the evening. I commented, "Perhaps we can ponder this tomorrow; It is getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

Samuel commented: "Agreed. Let's meet at the same time; same place; if we all can make it; as usual."

Phineas replied, "Who made you leader?"

Samuel replied, "Well… I wouldn't raise any objections, were I you."

Phineas replied, "Why not?"

Samuel replied, "Same thing I said to Buford."

Everyone liked that again.

Samuel said: "Well, Good Night, all. This is Samuel, signing off."

Adyson soon added: " 'Night, all."

All others said Good night and then logged off, leaving only Me and Phineas online.

"Well, bro?" Phineas asked.

"Good night, Phineas. We'll decide what to do in the morning."

"Okay." I saw Phineas reply before I signed off.

**Phineas' POV**

When I saw Samuel on mobile, I quickly messaged him: "Samuel, do you think this dance is a good idea?"

Samuel replied after a couple minutes: "Sure, Phineas. Danville & the Tri-State Area High needs to lighten up a little. Besides, it's just one dance. It's not like the world is going to end, right?"

**What? A short chapter? You don't say. **

**Besides; it's the prologue… so Deal with it.**

**OK; Just to clear a few things up:**

**Samuel Saundry: My OC, and Adyson's boyfriend. I am currently working on the story where I introduce Samuel and It will be up as soon as possible... I'll try not to leave you in the dark for too long.**

**List of couples in this story:**

**We'll see next chapter.**

**I… Guess that's it for now.**

**Now; be sure to Pluck the Day!**

**Samuel: Wait… isn't it "Seize the day"?**

**Me: (*nontranslatable growl of infuriation*) Bah! You of all people should know that "Pluck the Day" is the literal translation of "Carpe Diem"**

**Samuel: But, doesn't Seize the day sound cooler?**

**Me: … Yes. Yes it does. I'll try to come up with a new ending by the next chapter; sorry about the 615-word chapter; it'll be longer next time- and that's a fact. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Asking the Wrong Question

Here we go. Chapter 1 of … however many.  
**Just A Dance Chapter One: Asking the Wrong Question**

**Isabella's POV (of course…)**

I couldn't believe Phineas. Although I loved him, and dropped hints practically _**all the time**_, he still didn't get me. Even after 11 years of knowing him, He still hadn't seen me as I see him: the handsomest guy in the school. Sure, there were others who wanted me; but I refused them all in the hopes that Phineas would see the light. There was this incident once with "Prince" Vondran, a movie star and Hollywood actor around our age… let's just say it went a little too over the top. If it hadn't been for Adyson's genius boyfriend (don't believe me? Just ask them. It's all true.), I probably wouldn't have made it out alive.

Still, though, I feel… left out. Everyone else has been coupled… Except for me, Holly, Gretchen… and Phineas. Baljeet and Ginger are finally together (after much persuasion on our part). Baljeet is content to stay back a few grades so he can be with Ginger. Buford and Brigitte are together; I find that ironic, especially after their adventure with Buford in a bear suit. Brigitte is only a foreign exchange student at this point, though, so she goes back to France during the summer. Even Ferb is paired up with a girl- I think her name was… Vanessa? She's in college, right now, so Ferb will have to wait a few years. He's been trying to get into the Grade Skip, but they won't let him in, because evidently he doesn't participate enough in class discussions. I think that's a whole lot of garbage. Adyson's boyfriend is trying to work something out… Katie is with Irving (much to our consternation), and Django is with Milly. Holly's been taking her time; waiting for the right guy. Gretchen, on the other hand, has been pestering Ferb for months… and Adyson and her boyfriend… well, that's another story… **(A/N Coming soon to a fanfiction near you… hopefully…) **The awkward part is that he's a student at the school, but he already knows the course material backwards and forwards… He's just content to stay with Adyson…  
*RRIIINNNGGG!*

Darn! There goes the first bell! I've got to get moving if I want to get into class on time. Our first class is Psychology, which is one of three classes I have with Phineas. The others of our group in this class are Adyson and her boyfriend, Ferb, Holly, Gretchen, Katie, Buford, Baljeet, and Django.

I managed to get in my seat two minutes before the bell rang, so I relaxed, and started collecting my things. As I did so, I saw I forgot a pencil. Just as I prepared to run, the second bell rang. _Darn_, I thought to myself. The Psychology teacher, Mr. Aldeen, walked in. "Good morning, class," he said, "we are now going to have a pop quiz on this chapter."

_Oh. Darn it! Now I'm really in trouble. _Everyone else had started on the quiz, but I was just sitting there. All of a sudden, words started to appear on my paper. the words said, _"Need Anything?" _I was confused as to how this was happening. The words then continued, _"Tap your desk once for a pencil, twice for a pen." _I went ahead and tapped my desk once, and a pencil appeared out of a compartment in the desk, along with an eraser and a note. The note said, _"Compliments of Samuel Saundry." _I smiled, and started to take my quiz.

(Insert Page Break Here Because I forgot how to do them! Fine Tralfazz!)

Before I knew it, the quiz was over. Then, Mr. Aldeen asked each one of us what one of the most stressful experiences in our lives was. He said we could not tell the class, but only if we really didn't want to. Ferb and I both skipped our turns, as did Samuel. Then, he came to Phineas. He said, "I think one of the most stressful times in my life was that first summer, on the summer solstice, when we travelled around the world, when our "jet" crashed in Paris. We needed to find a way to get parts to travel home, and pretty fast. So, our group split into four factions."

"Which were?" Mr. Aldeen asked.

"Well, my older sister Candace went to see Jeremy, her boyfriend. Ferb and another girl… Vanessa! That's It! went to the Eiffel tower to check the air currents and tradewinds." Ferb cringed at this. "Buford and Baljeet went to get some snail grease to use as food, and Isabella and I went to find some parts."

Mr. Aldeen interrupted, implying something I had hoped to say for many years… "You and Isabella just looked for parts? Oh, that's too bad. I mean, a boy? A girl? Alone, in the City of Love? I thought romance was a foregone conclusion."

Just about everyone's eyes went wide, especially Phineas'. He stared at the wall, out of focus, completely out of character for Phineas. Mr. Ardeen started to ask Phineas questions, trying to snap Phineas out of it. "Phineas? Phineas? Helloooo?" All of a sudden, Chalk marks started to appear on the board in the front of the class, causing everyone to jump in surprise. The words written were, _"Internal shock is external silence. Give Phineas some space while he sorts out his emotions."_

Mr. Aldeen agreed with these words, and let Phineas off the hook for the rest of the class. The rest of the classes that Phineas had also had these mysterious words on them, making me ponder the range of Samuel's device. The rest of the day passed without any problems, but I was still worried about Phineas.

**Aaannddd… Scene. Not. too. Shabby. Should be at least a few more chapters.  
Now, as promised, the list of couples in this story:**

**Baljeet/Ginger**

**Phinabella**

**Buford/Brigette**

**Ferbnessa (eventually)**

**We'll see some Ferbetchen as well…**

**other couples aren't really mentioned, so they won't be mentioned here.**

**And, I guess that's…**

**Samuel: This isn't the right one! This is set after everything you have planned!**

**Me: So it is… DEAL WITH IT!**

**Samuel: …**

**That's better.**

**Carpe some Diem while I write the next chapter for this… OK?**


	3. Chapter 2: Silence to Rage?

**Guys; sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONG wait; school's just been pulling me down, man…**

**Ferb: You're not very street.**

**Oh, well. Anyways; now that that's over with; let's start this thing up again!**

**First; I'll respond to reviews:**

**Sonicboy678: Was that not obvious in the first place? Well, I wouldn't exactly call it stupidity… I mean he did… travel through time… twice… but I see where you're going with this.**

**SecretPurpleUltimateNinjaSen si: I have decided to release these chapters in groups of 2… So, here's the next cluster.**

**Chapter 2: Silence to… Anger?**

**Time: The next day; Tuesday; 3 days until the dance.**

**Phineas' POV**

I finally got it. And now… I feel like I have a lot of apologizing to do. She's been dropping hints like… every day. But, because of the wall of stupidity known as obliviousness, I've been missing every cue in this… romantic comedy, I guess. I can almost picture viewers laughing at all the relationship mistakes I've made. And, since Samuel is out of town, meeting with world-class scientists in an attempt to solve the energy crisis, he's not going to be able to get the teachers to keep away from me anymore. This sounds like a perfect time to apologize to Isabella for my… stupidity… and get back on everyone's good side. Besides, we haven't made any big ideas for a day, and I really need the help of my friends to make everyone enjoy it…

I walked up to Isabella, and said, "Umm… Hey, Isabella."

She looked at me, shocked, for a second, because this was the first time I had spoken to anyone since yesterday. However, she quickly regained her composure, responding, "Hey, Phineas."

"Whatcha doin' "? I asked her, sheepishly. She grimaced as I used her catchphrase, but smiled and said, "Oh, not much. Just finished talking to the others about our science fair projects. I'm thinking of a baking soda volcano, but I think it's too cliché. Maybe I'll do a study on creativity. I'll have to ask you to sign the appropriate forms if you want in, though."

I smiled. Isabella was curious as to why, and asked, "Why are you smiling?" I said, "That just there… that was one of the hints you've been dropping. I finally get it, Isabella." Isabella seemed to be overjoyed at this, and asked, "So, Phineas wanna… hang out sometime?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I responded, sure my relationship with Isabella was improving. Then, as usual, Buford ruined it for us.

He said, "Hey! Look, Baljeet! Looks like Phineas finally got Isabella's hints."

"Great…" I heard Baljeet mutter under his breath.

I paused there… "Wait." I voiced my concern out loud: "How long have you guys known about this?"

Just then, the others walked up (excluding Samuel, of course). Ferb, surprisingly, was the first to reply.

"We… knew it… 11 years ago, Phineas. You were just too oblivious to notice it yourself."

Gretchen piped in, "But we were just respecting Isabella's wishes to not tell you… she wanted to be the one to tell you… Mr. Aldeen's implications were not part of her original plan."

Ignoring the last comment, I was enraged. "11 years?! How is that possible? I mean, it's easy to see Ferb doing that, but the rest of you?" I paused. " I'm… I'm sorry. I'm just having a lot of trouble processing this right now. Wait… how long has Samuel known about this?"

Everyone looked at Adyson, because they were basically of one mind. Literally, there were practically no secrets between them.

Adyson replied, "He's basically known since he's arrived. But, that does make sense, since he is a psychologist/psychotherapist, after all…"

I considered her arguments, and then decided to put the matter to one side. "Sorry, guys. I'm just a bit… startled as to how oblivious I was."

"It's OK, Phineas. That's the past, and that's over with. We should focus on the present."

"I agree… and…" I was about to apologize, but for some reason I felt really angry at everyone for not telling me about Isa's crush on me. The room was enveloped in a reddish light, as I started raging. "No! I am not doing this! You guys could have told me something for 11 Years! But I guess you just didn't trust me enough to tell me! How dare you!"

"But, Phineas…" Isabella started. Enraged, I cut her off. "Don't even start with me, Isa. You should have told me YEARS ago. And why not? I guess it was the ego of the situation. You must have thought I was a nothing; totally unfit to be with you at all." Adyson interrupted. "But, Phineas, you were the one that started this whole conversation… why are you blaming Isa for it?" "Shut up, Adyson!" He retaliated, causing all of us to gasp in shock. This was completely unlike Phineas. "I'm done with you guys! We are no longer friends; Any of you! Especially you, _Isabella_!" He said her name with such disgust people started to wonder if he was possessed. "Good day to you all!" He yelled at us, storming out.

**Adyson's POV**

As soon as Phineas left, Isabella fell down to her knees, tears streaming like a river. We moved in to comfort her, but she was too far gone to even notice. We moved her out of the hall, and out onto the nearby Baseball field. She was still bawling her eyes out, and we felt a large amount of self-pity. Just then, I noticed my cell phone vibrate, and I moved away from the group, letting them know I'd be back in a few minutes.

The call turned out to be Samuel, my boyfriend. We'd been going out for about three or four years, not counting the time in which he was… gone… but I try not to dwell on it. **(As you can see, there's a whole lot of fanfiction to write before this saga is over… this is another one.) **It was merely a text message, saying, "I can feel something happened. Something big. What happened?"

I responded, typing, "Phineas confessed his feelings for Isabella, but then Phineas started raging because of his obliviousness, and the fact we didn't tell him for 11 years… And just how did you know?"

Samuel responded a few seconds later, saying, "You left your telepathic communicator on… The signal is faint, but I could feel a general buildup of emotion. And… wow. That's got to be really tough on Isabella…"

I responded, "Yeah… she's practically crying her eyes out… I think I'd better go; I need to be there for Isa."

Sam texted back, "Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you."

I smiled, answering, "Love you too." Then I went off to attempt to comfort Isabella.

**Yeah… Ok, I guess… As you can see, this is getting interesting…**

**The next chapter, though, will go more into the Perry aspect of the story. It still stays a romance after this, but it gets more into adventure… and a bit of fantasy… Which leads into the fantasy sequel… Oh, my. I've really written myself into a corner, haven't I?**

…

**We'll see. Anyway, thanks for following/favoriting/reading JOD! **

**Until Next time, Emerald Dynamo, and remember to Carpe some Diem while I upload the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: a Strange Plan

**Well, Here's the next chapter of Just One Dance. **

**Ok; Here goes…**

**Chapter 3: A Strange plan.**

**Perry's POV**

**Still; 3 days before the Dance, just a few hours earlier…**

I'm glad that the boys have school now, because it means that I can watch my soap operas without the fear of being caught…

All of a sudden, I hear a beeping. I look down, and see that it is my watch.

Darn. Just as my soap opera gets to the high point of the episode, I have to stop Doofenschmirtz. Just like the agency to do this to me…

I knocked on the side of the stairs, opening a secret compartment with a bed and various assorted figurines, as well as some sort of magic wand and a cage with a pristine white owl inside. I flipped the bed up as some strange music played, going from a B to an E, then G-F#-E, then B-A-F#, before resorting to my regular music. It never gets old to me.

As I ride the tubes down to my lair, I wonder what Doofenschmirtz is going to try this time. Will it be something ridiculous like the Blow-itself-up-inator, or the Overhang-inator? Or will it actually be a well-thought-out plan, like the ultimate-evil-inator? Either way, I've got to stop it.

The tubes finally deposit me into my lair. I see Major Monogram appear on the screen. Major Monogram says, "Ah. Good morning, Agent P." The Major's intern, Carl, then interjects from off-screen: "Sir, technically, it's the afternoon." "Quiet, Carl!" The Major yells. Then, he turns to me, saying, "Can we try this again, Agent P? Just let me… oh, never mind. Just stop Doofenschmirtz." He saluted. I saluted back, then jumped into my hoverjet and flew off.

**(A Few minutes later)**

I heard the classic, "Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated," jingle, except it sounded like it was coming from those zombies from video games people sometimes play. I wondered what had happened to the singers- they were usually so lively.

As soon as I crashed through the door, I knew something was wrong. It looked like there was no one there… and the walls had been painted black, with gravestones all around. All of a sudden I saw Doof, looking like a zombie, coming towards me, saying, "Well… Hel…lo… Perry… the… Plat… ypus…", sounding just like a real-life zombie. I was so creeped out at this that I backed up right into one of Doof's traps. "Haha! Fooled ya!" Doof said, taking off the mask he had on. "Perry the Platypus, I am soooo proud of myself. I'm actually planning ahead. I have a scheme planned for both now and tomorrow! Unfortunately, my second scheme is going to be during the night… So you can have more downtime, I guess." I felt a bit happier at that thought… More soap operas. "So, Perry the Platypus, let me explain today's scheme, and why this place looks like a graveyard. You see, Perry the Platypus, back in Gimmelshtump, my father always made me dress up in some ridiculous costume for Halloween- fairies, weird monster-things, robots… but never anything conventional, like a ghost or a zombie. So, that's why I have… The Zombie-inator!" I rolled my eyes. As if the name wasn't obvious. "I know it's not Halloween, and all, but I decided to make the place look interesting. Do you like it? No? Oh, well. You can't win them all. Anyway, it will turn Roger into a zombie, so he scares the crowd away. Then I will waltz on in and take over the Tri-State Area!" I was impressed. This scheme might actually work.

_Not if I can help it,_ I thought. I used a flamethrower that I pulled out of my fedora… I then thought, _When did this get here?_ but I shrugged and burned my way out of the trap. I would have used the lazer on my watch to escape, but I saw that the cage was mirrored, which would hurt me more than the cage.

Doofenschmirtz marveled at my escape, before reverting to normal. "You may have escaped, Perry the Platypus, but you're too late! I am ready to fire the Zombie-Inator!" I backed in to the Explode-inator, one I recognized from a scheme a few days ago, which oddly wasn't destroyed. As things happened, the Explode-inator blew up the cage I was in, sending shards of mirrored cage everywhere. Then the Zombie-inator fired, hitting one of the larger shards of cage, bouncing off it, and hitting the Zombie-inator itself. The Zombie-inator became sentient, saying, "Brains…" In a way that creeped out both me and my nemesis. The Zombie-inator started hobbling towards us. It eventually went after Doof, and started to back him into a corner. "Save me, Perry the platypus!" He yelled. I looked around, and saw my flamethrower on the floor. I still didn't know where it came from, but I saw a notice on the side that said, "Keep out of reach of children, and only use in case of emergency or zombie attack." A strange note… but I guess this qualified as an emergency _and_ a zombie attack. I jumped in front of the machine/monster and turned on the flamethrower. It melted through the inator and reduced it to slag. I turned to my nemesis with my arms crossed, wanting an explanation. Doof responded, "Well, that was unexpected, but I'm safe now, and nothing blew up today. Curse you… and thank you, Perry the platypus." Just as he said that, the Explode-inator blew up, its self-destruct button being pressed in the zombie attack. I grabbed my jetpack, and flew off, hearing "Still… Curse you, Perry the platypus!" As I zoomed off towards my owners' house, I couldn't help but wonder what Doof's two schemes could be for tomorrow.

**I guess we'll find out.**

**Thanks to you all for reading this, and…**

**Samuel: "What? Is this some sort of cliffhanger?"**

**I guess. Deal with it. **

**Samuel: " I think not, I refuse to…"**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**Samuel: *visual gag of a zipper closing around Samuel's mouth***

**That's better. See y'all next update!**

**Oh… remember to Carpe some Diem while I write the next update, OK?**

…

…

…

…

**Samuel: (muffled) Um… can someone help me out here?**


End file.
